


Where Did We Go?

by HollyBlue01



Series: We have nowhere to go but to each other [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Maria, Omega Verse, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue01/pseuds/HollyBlue01
Summary: First Fan fiction ever so... Yeah.Lance is a proud omega, in fact, his entire family is full of proud omegas. He works in his older sisters café, which was his favorite job for a very long time but... Not at the moment it isn't. Considering his heat was just about to start RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAFÉ??Keith was used to having omegas throw themselves at him. He didn't like that. He wasn't interested in any of them because they were so easy. He didn't like easy. So when he went to his brothers favorite café and smells the most delicious thing he couldn't help himself but want to take a bite. He didn't expect it to be a feisty omega in heat. An hour later? He's in love.





	1. Spicy Hot Chocolate

Lance loves his job. Loves it! He gets to meet interesting people everyday! Have interesting conversations and flirt with good looking alphas. He also gets to spend time with his sister Maria, who's always too busy to come home during the week. The smell of coffee was always a comfort and he learns to bake from his bro Hunk! Life couldn't be sweeter. Except for... He's lonely. He doesn't have another persons sweet kisses and warm embraces when he gets home. He sees couples everyday in the café and everytime it makes him feel worse. Did nobody love him?

Lances alarm went off at 5:00 am in the morning. He groaned and reached for his phone. But unfortunately for him, Maria knew he would just go back to sleep after he turned off the alarm so she put it on the desk that was all the way on the other side of the room. He groaned again, this time more pitiful. Why couldn't he get a break? He heard soft foot steps come towards his door. A soft knock and a whispered "Lance?" greeted him once the door opened. "Hey sleeping beauty!" his sister exclaims cheerfully. "Rise and shine like the Queen you are!" she walked to his desk and opened up the curtains for the window which was right over his desk. It was slightly darker then usually in California but it still made him feel like his eyes were burning. He shook his head and got out of bed. 

Maria and him shared a two bedroom, one bathroom, and one kitchen that was connected to a small Living-room. They both went to their bathroom to brush their teeth, their hair and maybe put some make up on. Lance wore make up because he was insecure about his face being too pimply. Which Maria told him was ridiculous. He had no pimples, no flaws in his skin what so ever. They both had beautiful chestnut brown hair that worked well with their tanned skin. Both had beautiful blue ocean eyes that you could see the sky in... If you squint. Maria checked the time and went into a frenzy. "Quick! We're gonna be late!" they started rushing to get ready. They were rushing so much, Lance forgot to take his suppressants. Maria was wearing a gray t-shirt with white shorts that had white tights under them. Lance wore faded blue jeans and a cute gray over sized sweater that went just below his hips and covered half of his hands. Their shoes were the same comfortable brand since they will be running around all day. What? You didn't think running a café was easy did you? 

Once they've arrived at the café, Allura and Hunk were already waiting for them. "You're late." Allura said, her tone grim. Maria grinned at her. "Nope! It's my shop sooooo, you guys are just early." she unlocked the front door with her keys and walked to the counter. "Okay!" she announced, "Let's get this party started!" 

They all had their morning jobs. Allura and Lance were waiters or waitresses, their job is to clean all of the counter space except for the kitchen which is always cleaned directly after closing time. Hunk is the baker. He makes the pastries fresh from the kitchen to the glass cases in the front. Maria was the cashier. She did a couple of other small jobs but cashier was her favorite. Sometimes she let's Lance to the cash register if there's an emergency. Once they were all done with their chores Maria turned the "closed" to a "come in for the goods". Thinking about it, the sign can give wrong impression and make it seem like they sell weed. Once the police came in and asked them about the sign and what it meant. The Police officers ended up leaving with some of Hunks amazing treats. The first couple hours went slow. Only 2 costumers came in to order straight up coffee, which Lance could never understand. Who can drink something that bitter?

While the day moved on Lance felt stranger. It was suddenly getting really hot. He didn't know what was wrong. Maybe he was getting sick? Did he eat something weird? Then he felt it. The dreaded feeling of being disgustingly dirty and wet between his thighs. Slick. He forgot to take his god damn suppressants. He squeezed his thighs together. He was currently in the storage room when he suddenly went into heat. "Hey Lance have you seen-" Allura bursts into the small common room in the back. Her nostrils flared and her eyes sharpened into a glare. "Get out of here Lance" her voice was constricted holding her urges back. He nodded and ran out the back door and locked it. He slid down the door and ended up whimpering on the floor. He was curled into a small ball. Lance waited for a while to see if it would go away and it didn't. "Hey, are you okay?"


	2. Do We Fall?

"Hey are you okay?" Keith didn't expect to be talking to the most adorable omega he has ever seen today. He just wanted some coffee for him and his brother but when he got to the café "Amor De Azul" a strong and sweet scent hit him. Whatever it was, he wanted that. He walked around the building to the back and see somebody sitting there, he sounded like he was crying. His chestnut hair looked soft and sweet. Keith just wishes he could see the guys eyes.

Keith had a black jeans jacket on with a white T-shirt underneath. His black skinny jeans and red Nikes shoes made him an Omega madnet since he had the so called "bad boy exterior". He saw the guy shivering so he walked over to him and draped his jacket over the guys shoulders. While he was bend down he got a nose full of that wonderful smell. His nose automatically followed the smell to end up nessled right on top of his Omega gland, there he took a long breath. The guy shuddered and put his hand on Keith's chest. "N-no!" The guy whimpered. Keith stopped. No? He never expected an Omega to tell him no. Don't get him wrong! It's just that omegas usually immediately fawn over him and/or his brother.

The Omega pushed against Keith's chest. "No!" The sweet Omega suddenly went into a frenzy. Keith was right in the middle of scenting the guy until he was pulled off of him. He turned and growled. The person who pulled him off was Allura, her face contorted in anger. "Keith! Get a hold of yourself. Maria!" She turned to the young woman standing behind her that was glaring daggers at Keith. "Get Lance out of here." The young woman, Maria it was, ran towards Keith's Omega and helped him up. "Wait in my car. I'm driving you guys home" he heard Allura say to her. Maria nodded and walked towards the parking lot where Alluras car was parked. Keith roared. How dare they take Lance away from him! They had no right! He struggled against her. She sighed, "I'm gonna call Shiro to take you home okay?"

Once Shiro had picked him up and they arrived home, Shiro already knew what happened. Instead of being horrified or any other appropriate response, he was laughing! "It's not funny Shiro." Keith mumbled grumpily. "Oh but it is!" Shiro wheezed out during one of his laughing fits. "The one time you actually want an Omega, the Omega doesn't want you! It's hilarious!" Shiro banged his flat hand on the kitchen table. Then he saw Keith's face and his laughing immediately stopped. "What's wrong buddy?" Keith was silent for a minute. "I think... I think I have a crush." Shiro was silent for a second. "What?"

From then on Keith went there everyday. Unfortunately the omega didn't show for three whole days! Those days were absolute torture for Keith. He wanted to meet the sweet smelling omega when he was in his right mind. Also, he still had Keith's jacket. Which Keith didn't mind except that he didn't have anything of Lances. He already missed the soft looking hair and his beautiful smooth skin.

Everytime he gets ready to go to the Café, Shiro wears a shit eating grin and makes fun of him. "You met the guy once! Wonder what's so special about him." Keith always blushes. Him and Shiro have a lot of time on their hands. Why? Well, they're rich! So Keith could afford going to the café and spending money on loads of coffee. Shiro is a doctor and Keith is a fire spiting lawyer. He never lost a case once. He had crazy cases sure, but he always found a way. 

The fourth day Keith visited the café he got a pleasant and unpleasant surprise. First of all, that very morning he told Shiro accidentally that Lance worked at Amor De Azul. How you ask? Keith had forgotten to hide the receipts from his purchases, since it's the place he most went to Shiro figured that's where the omega worked. Second thing wasn't so bad. Lance was finally at the café, he was smiling a smile as bright as the sun, no... He could be a sun himself. His hair looked as soft as ever and his eyes, oh god his eyes! They were such a beautiful icy blue, but unfortunately they weren't looking at Keith. Oh no, those eyes were looking at a rather buff Alpha wearing a big coat and those eyes were flirting! Keith was not happy about that. How could Lance do that to him? They had a bonding moment! Keith walked up to the pair and spoke. "Hey! You're holding up the line!" the alpha turned. "Keith?" Keith gaped. "SHIRO?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, constructive criticism. Thanks for reading. I will edit the chapter later. I have a life to take care of first.


	3. How We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith could't believe it. His omega flirting with his BROTHER?! How could he do that to him? Shirt wasn't just his best friend but also his brother. Keith was irritated. How is this happening to him and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so... I have this weird habit of not finishing things I've started soooo... This might take a while. Like... weeks, maybe months.

Lance was having an awful week. He was holed up in his room for three days in immense pain crying for a person he didn't even know. He wanted to be held, to be loved and cherished, he wanted the person to kiss him and pet him and tell him he was okay. He wanted to be fucked by someone who loved him. He wanted to stop feeling lonely. The entire time Maria took care of his less... personal needs, like food and water. She heard her brothers cries during the whole thing. She would bring him movies to watch and books to read. She cleaned him when he felt gross and soothed him when the omega called for his Alpha. Lance was so lucky to have her.

Once Lance was ready to get back to work his heat scent hasn't completely left. Which means that Alphas still get crazy around him. Which also means... ROMANCING TIME! Lance was the flirting king! He could romance the pants off an Alpha! Which was exactly what he planned to do. He was currently making a Caramel Espresso when a Very pretty blond Alpha female walks towards him. "Why hello there good looking! What can I get you? Maybe some McClain?" He winked at her. The Alpha looked amused. "No thanks. A coffee with cream and sugar will do." Lance blinked at her and his shoulders slumped. He almost immediately cought himself and smiled at her. "Yeah sure!" He turned and started preparing her coffee. It was such a typical choice. He was a bit disappointed. "What's your name or should I just call you beautiful?" He tried again. Her reaction wasn't much different, she still had an amused smile on her face as if he was a kid doing something funny. "Nyma." He smiled at her and gave her the coffee she ordered. "Have a wonderful day Nyma." He waved her good bye.

He was about to go into a break when the door opened and a familiar smell reached his nose. He couldn't place it for a second before it hit him. The smell was the same as the one on the jacket! It might have been faint but it was there. The person that came through the door was handsome. Like, really handsome. He had a scar along his nose and a tuft of white hair but that made him look even handsomer. Lance felt himself get nervous. He knew the guy wasn't it. Way too bulky. The jacket would never fit him, he also didn't look like the type for leather jackets. Lance had a feeling that the man would play a big part in finding his mystery Alpha, so he did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this. He started flirting. "Why hello there? What can I get the gorgeous man?" The guy smiled. "I don't know gorgeous, what do you want?" Lance was baffled. "U-um... Your phone number! But Yeah... what would you-?" a rude voice interrupted them. "You're holding back the line." The gorgeous guy turned leaving Lance to see who has spoken and BOY was he not disappointed. The rude guy was an absolute hottie! And his smell! He knew exactly who the guy was. "SHIRO?!" 

The hottie looked very angry and his scent smelled of betrayal. Lance whimpered and bared his neck. Was Alpha mad at him? "Keith!" The guy, Shiro called him. Keith looked behind Shiro right at Lance, seemingly taking a good look at him. His gaze lingered on him a moment until he realized what Lance was doing. He walk-ran to Lance and hugged him. Keith made a rumbling sound to calm the worried omega. Lance preened. This was what he needed. Then it hit him. Wait a second. He didn't even know this guy! And Keith just walked up to him as if Lance was his claim? Hell no! Lance pushed Keith away. "What do you think your doing?" He growled at the Alpha. Keith frowned, "I was just calming you down. You were in distress!" Lance glared at the Alpha. "I'm not your omega! You don't get those type of privileges!" Keiths frown deepened. "You... But... I cradled you in my arms!" Lance blushed but quickly wished it away. "Nope! Don't remember didn't happen!"

After the Alphas both got their order of coffee(Keith just got a straight up black coffee, which Lance found interesting). The entire time Lance worked Keith stared at him. Lance didn't feel uncomfortable more like, nervous. He was extra careful at making coffee not to spill anything and made sure to be less flirty. He didn't want the Alpha to think he was some Omega slut. He wanted to be a proud single omega that needed no man! Unfortunately that's not what his heart told him.


	4. Could You Fall Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to woo Lance with flowers and other sweet things typical Omegas like. Lance is trying so hard to resist the socially awkward but sweet and caring Alpha. The presents are too nice to give into though. Yet.
> 
> Allura was so over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "What do you mean, what do you mean?
> 
> "I mean what did you mean by hot?"
> 
> "You're sweaty and smelly?"
> 
> Lance frowned at him. Keith just ruined the perfect opportunity to prove that he wasn't an awkward little bean and can compliment people without sounding like a jerk. Again.

Ever since that little incident with Shiro, Keith has been keeping a tight leash on him to make sure Shiro stays away from Lance. Keith has been giving Lance small gifts but he's starting to realize that Lances affection can't be bought. It made him like Lance even more. Keith has learned that Lance was independent, sassy, outgoing, cheeky, and very affectionate, especially with his sister. Keith liked Lances sister. She was sweet and supportive of Lance. But she also did not like Keith, but she wasn't the only one so he was used to it. Shiro still sometimes made fun of Keith but otherwise he didn't stress it. Keith was angry enough as is. 

Lance really liked the little gifts Keith brought him. It's already been a month and he's seen Keith everyday. The flowers, chocolates, and cards Keith brings him make the omega feel special. It's what he always wanted, except for the fact that Keith practically never sticks around or has a whole conversation with him. Lance tried to talk to him multiple times. He wanted to get to know the Alpha better. He was in the back of the Cafe, bending over a couple of boxes full of coffee beans when he heard a cough behind him. He turned abruptly and blushed, realizing that he's been giving the guy behind him a show. The stranger had long pale blond hair and darker skin, his eyes were a dark blue. "Hi there." The handsome stranger had a feral grin on his face. Lance could smell the Alphas scent strongly and took a couple steps back. He growled at the Alpha and shrunk in on himself protecting his neck. He would not submit to some random Alpha that just showed up out of the blue. No way jose. The Alpha walked towards him making Lance growl louder. He saw a empty vodka bottle in the Alphas hand and he reeked of alcohol. The stranger caged him in a corner and took a whiff of the omegas scent gland, "Mmm, you smell good..." the stranger murmured. Lance made himself even smaller trying to protect his gland. The alpha growled, "Don't do that." Lance growled louder while glaring at the offending alpha. 

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from behind the man. He was forcefully ripped away from Lance. He was on the ground and he was being punched over and over again, Lance could hear the crunch of bones breaking. Lance was so shocked he didn't recognize the person punching the alpha at first. Once the shock subsided he was able to process what was happening and who was punching the drunk alpha. It was Keith?! Lance stood there for a second but then started moving towards them, he put a hand on Keiths shoulder. The alpha abruptly turned around surprising the omega who jumped back. For a second there was a feral look in Keiths eyes, one that disappeared when he realized that it was Lance. He turned back to the badly beaten and very drunk alpha "Get out of here." He muttered darkly. The other alpha nodded rapidly and scurried away.

Keith sighed, his nerves acting up. What did Lance think of him now? He was afraid to turn around, but he did anyway. Lance was red in the face and panting hard like he ran a marathon. He was wearing the usual white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and his hair was disheveled. His blue eyes were brighter than normal and he looked so fucking cute. Keith wanted to say something, anything. "You look hot." He mentally slapped himself. I'm a fucking idiot. Lance cocked his head to the side cutely. "What do you mean?" 

"What do you mean, what do you mean?"

"I mean what did you mean by hot?"

"You're sweaty and smelly?"

Lance frowned at him. Keith just ruined the perfect opportunity to prove he wasn't an awkward little bean and can compliment people without sounding like a jerk. Again. He could have told Lance he thought he was cute... But he didn't. Keith hung his head in shame. Then he heard a lovely sound, and it sounded like laughing and it was beautiful because he was seeing Lance laugh and he fell in love all over again. He was so blessed to hear the precious omega laugh. If only he could hold him and kiss him and do other not so innocent things to him, his life would be perfect. But unfortunately he had to watch his omega from afar... His feeling never reciprocated and his heart clenched painfully at the thought. It was probably karma. For all those times he broke the other omegas hearts when they gathered up the courage to ask him on a date. He always shot them down with a bored expression and a "I don't do dating I only do sex. So no thanks unless you want to take those pants off." He could always see the heart break in their eyes. They acted stoically and he admired them for it. Maybe if he apologizes to all of them, he finally has the right to even look at Lance the way he does. He needed to change. Then Keith realized, the fact that he knew he had to change and would willingly do it, means he was already close to changing. Just a few more steps and maybe he would be worthy of Lance. But just maybe.


	5. I Fell Hard, What about you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has been worried about Lance ever since "the incident". Somebody touching his Lance? He will hunt them down. Turns out that was a dumb and impulsive idea, but I mean what did you expect? It's Keith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for someone to partner up with. I don't have a lot of time and I usually write with my phone which is really hard. So please. I need help.

Keith was agitated. He hadn't seen Lance since "the incident". He was pacing infront of the café doors sweating buckets. What he didn't know was that he was being watched on the inside.

"Is he like... gonna come in or something?" Maria asked Allura worriedly. Her nose was scrunched up cutely and her blue eyes were narrowed to a glare. "What is he doing?" She was just confused. Usually the alpha had no problem ordering his coffee or his green tea, but today he was just being weird. Allura looked annoyed. "He's being a moron that's what he's doing." She huffed and walked to the front door. "Keith." she firmly said to get his attention. "Get in or go away, you're being creepy." Keith just looked at her. Allura huffed and pulled him inside by the front of his leather jacket. Keith stumbled in standing there dumbly after she let go of him. He blinked then looked around disoriented. He saw the two women looking back at him. One was a concerned crystal blue gaze, the other a unimpressed blue-green gaze. 

There was an awkward silence surrounding the three as nobody knew what to say. "Sis! I got the macaroons you asked for! Hunk said that we should keep some of the pink ones and I-" Lance stopped abruptly at the site of Keith. "Umm... We're closed?" Maria stared at him. "So? He's your boyfriend. I dont care. Now about the macaroons..." "Nu uh no way! He is not my boyfriend!" Keith just stood there dumbfounded. What was that? What just happened? Keith heard the word boyfriend and perked up, only to be disappointed when it was immediately shot down. He was starting to really think he wasn't good enough. Maybe he never will be...

His worries were short lived though when he noticed the blush on Lances smooth caramel colored cheeks. Okay, that was a sign right? Right?! He was getting desperate but he didn't care anymore. Lance was what he wanted, what he needed. It was always Lance now. He just couldn't... He just... He had to. He had to have him. Sweet Lance. Sweet sweet Lance. Beautiful precious blue eyed, tan long legged Lance. He was so much and yet not enough for Keith. He needed all of Lance.

Keith imagined them with kids, a house somewhere in the country, maybe own a small family bakery. Little tan babies with black hair and gray eyes, or pale skin with piercing blue eyes and soft brown hair. Honestly any mix would do as long as those kids were his and Lances. Maybe a dog or a cat. Keith liked animals. Animals were nice. A big gentle dog and a cat bursting with positive energy. "Lance..." he murmured breathlessly. Lance turned to him curious at his tone of voice. Maria and Allura also stood to attention. 

"Lance" Keith said more firmly. "I... I..." he didn't know how to say it. But he had to. "I need you. I need to have you. Please. Just... I..." his words were getting jumbled up. Allura was getting bored so she turned the closed sign to open and costumers started coming in. Keith didn't notice. He stared into the icy blue eyes demanding them to stay and watch him as he looked for the words to describe his vision of a life with Lance. "Lance. I want to be with you. I want to have k-kids a-and a house. I want to see you with a small baby that we made in a house that's ours... I... I want a dog that will be there for us in case we fight, because I know we will but I would always come back because... Because I love you. I love your eyes. I love your smile, your laugh, your dumb adorable way of saying a joke, you are so... So incredible! I want to be with you until we're old. I want to sleep and wake up next to you. We would have grandchildren we would love and have over almost every weekend and we could have our own small business, just the two of us." He got on his knees. He looked up at Lance and saw the awe and fondness. Maybe... "And maybe... You want that too...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in partnering up tell me in the comments and give me a audition piece. If it's good then I'd be happy to pair up with you.


	6. Slow Down Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was over whelmed. What just happened?? Keith practically bared his soul to Lance but they hardly even knew each other. So what now? Well, Maria has the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree that it went a bit fast but I really am feeling like I don't have the time for this so I'm kinda rushing. I am gonna do a first date though so... Yeah. Enjoy.

It was completely silent. After Keiths little outbreak nobody knew what to say. Lance was stunned. That was... weird. He thought Keith was sweet and protective before but... He didn't think the alpha could have feelings so deep in a matter of days. Hell they haven't even been on a date yet! Maria was just as surprised as Lance. She was just thinking that Keith was laying it on thick. Like real thick. It reminded her of a story their Mama used to tell them. Soulmates. Mama always said that everyone had a soulmate. If they ever meet and get together was up to them. Maria and Lance figured it was just a weird folk tale or something, but now that she looks at Keith she thinks about it. Since the second Lance and Keith met, Keith has done nothing but given Lance gifts of adoration, he's protected Lance, and even growled at his beloved brother. Maria could see it now. Soulmates might possibly even be an actual thing. Possibly. Maybe there was one out there for her?

Keith was horribly embarrassed. That was horrible! He never meant to say it. "I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, his face red. He got up from the floor fidgeting awkwardly. "How about, before you guys plan your marriage, you go on a date first?" Maria piped up from the side. "I don't-" "C'mon Lance! Give the kid a chance." "But-" Keith's heart sank. Lance didn't even want to go on a date with him? Now that's just depressing... He could faintly hear their arguing in the background, his mind going a mile a minute. "Just let-" "No! I want HIM to ask me!" Lance pointed at Keith. The alpha startled. "I did ask... didn't I?" Lance scoffed. "No. You didn't!" That explained it. It explained a lot. He couldn't believe it. All those fantasies and not ONCE he asked Lance on a date. What was he thinking?? He knew what to do.

Without even saying goodbye he left the cafe. The alpha ran down the street towards his destination. His brothers best friend, Matt, owned a flower shop just down the street. Keith realized he can't just ASK Lance. He needs to make it romantic. So the first romantic thing was flowers. Actually the second romantic thing. The first one was... for a later stage. He turned the corner and saw the sign of the flower shop. He burst through the door hurriedly, "Matt I need-! Shiro?" Matt had his torso bend over the table in a flirty position, while Shiro was leaning on his arm towards Matts face. When Keith loudly announced his presence his brother and... friend? Jumped in surprise. "Keith!" Shiro shouted in surprise. An awkward silent spread until Matt broke it by clearing his throat. "So uhh... what did you need?" Oh right. "I need flowers. You're most beautiful and romantic bouquet for someone special. Please..." he added shyly. The omegas eyebrows just about shot into his hairline but he did what Keith asked. After he finished he gave Keith the flowers. After taking the flowers he immediately ran out of the shop. Matt looked at Shiro, "What was that?" The alpha just shrugged.

Keith was running again, this time faster. He wanted to make sure Lance was still there. "I'm here!" He spoke so loudly several costumers turned to look at him. He shrunk back. Okay, that was a mistake, until he noticed a pair of cool blue eyes looking at him curiously from behind the counter. He walked toward Lance pulling him into the back despite the protests. "Go on a date with me." He shoved the flowers into Lances face. "Please?" Lance smiled. "You mean it?" "Yes." Lance took the flowers. "In that case pick me up at 3 on Saturday."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some constructive criticism. Please don't be an ass about it.


End file.
